This invention relates generally to padded cane or crutch coverings and cushions. More specifically, this invention relates to a padded cover or cushion for a forearm cane or crutch. A typical forearm cane or crutch consists of an adjustable length pole with a forearm cradle pivotally attached at or near the top of the pole. The cane or crutch is typically made of metal or some other sturdy material for support and durability.
During normal activities, the user can develop sores on the forearm due to pressure or pinching of the arm in the forearm cradle. In addition, the junction where the forearm cradle attaches to the crutch pole can often create discomfort and pain. For example, the user may pinch his arm between the forearm cradle and pole as the forearm cradle pivots through a range of positions. The attachment junction can also pinch or catch on materials near it and cause damage to clothing, coats, upholstery or other materials it contacts. Further, the attachment junction can scratch or mar walls, doors, trim, furniture, vehicles or the like.
What is needed, therefore, is a forearm cane or crutch covering or cushioning that makes the crutch more comfortable for the user while at the same time it helps protect the user and his surroundings from injury or damage related to relative movement between the forearm cradle and the pole on which it is mounted.
It is an object of this invention to make the forearm cradle of a forearm cane or crutch more comfortable and to minimize or eliminate pinching, scratching or other damage caused by the pivotable connection of the forearm cradle to the pole.
It is feature of this invention that the forearm cane or crutch cover will fit the forearm cane or crutch when it is adjusted to fit the height and arm length of a user.
It is another feature of the invention to make it more comfortable and to make it easier to control the operation of a cane or crutch.
It is yet another feature of the invention to make it possible to apply the teachings of the present invention to known canes or crutches to increase their comfort and to make them better able to be used.
Another feature of the invention is to make better use of commercially available canes and crutches.
Still other objects, advantages, distinctions and alternative constructions and/or combinations of the invention will become more apparent from the following description with respect to the appended drawings. Similar components and assemblies are referred to in the various drawings with similar alphanumeric reference characters. This description should not be literally construed in limitation of the invention. Rather, the invention should be interpreted within the broad scope of the further appended claims.